


Nerves [NOTHING HERE]

by LovesickWhore



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Actor Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Drama, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Past Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie Tozier-centric, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesickWhore/pseuds/LovesickWhore
Summary: i was going to base a cute reddie fic off of my experience with my own play but thanks to corona its cancelled and i dont know if ill find the motivation to write about something i can only imagine with sadness. sorry, i wanted it to be accurate to and not making it to even tech week doesnt let me have enough of the experience to properly capture it. maybe next year :(im not deleting it entirely so this can serve as a placeholder as a reminder and promise to myself to come back to it. im completely shattered that my first ever play after finally getting past my anxiety and everything to even audition and getting a role is ruined, and doing the same play next year wouldnt be the same as so many vital roles were played by seniors who embodied their roles so nicely. good luck to you all
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	Nerves [NOTHING HERE]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to avoid saying the name of the play or anything too incriminating out of fear my friends will find this. Its essentially a romanticism of the play im in at the moment, and this is purely self-indulgent.

dude sorry nothings here, maybe someday, notes are still the same because i like looking back at how hopeful and excited i was before the pandemic happened

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fucking obsessed with reddie theatre aus, and it came to my attention i read them all so i decided to write one highly based on my own theatre experience, including cast bonding and nerves, I also have ADHD and a lot of similarities with Richie so it was easy to write him in my place.


End file.
